ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Prada
Prada S.p.A. (/prɑːdə/; Italian pronunciation: ˈpraːda) was founded in 1913 by Mario Prada. Is an Italian luxury fashion house, specializing in ready-to-wear leather and fashion accessories, shoes, luggage, perfumes, watches, etc. Shoes Prada - Natural Light ret nero pumps.jpg 0-0-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|Terry Richardson (2010) Prada - Pointy toe pump.jpg|Pointy toe pump Prada - Leather high-heel pointy pump.jpeg|Leather version 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 002.jpg|(Apr 2, 2013) 5-12-13 Out and about in New York 001.jpg|(May 12, 2013) 5-16-13 LM.com 001.jpg|(May 16, 2013) 3-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|(Mar 16, 2014) 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Mar 18, 2014) 3-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(Mar 20, 2014) 3-21-14 LM.com 003.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) 3-22-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2014) 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg|(Apr 4, 2014) 4-5-14 Leaving a Hospital in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2014) 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg|(Jun 11, 2014) 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Jun 12, 2014) 7-5-14 At Toronto Fire Services in Ontario 001.jpg|(Jul 5, 2014) 9-16-14 Out and about in Istanbul 001.jpg|(Sep 16, 2014) 9-16-14 Backstage at ITU Stadium in Istanbul 001.jpg|(Sep 16, 2014) 9-21-14 Alcaline 001.jpg|(Sep 21, 2014) 9-24-14 Backstage at Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam 003.jpg|(Sep 24, 2014) 9-27-14 Backstage at Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning 001.jpg|(Sep 27, 2014) 6-23-15 Leaving a Restaurant 001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) 6-27-15 Arriving at Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jun 27, 2015) 7-9-15 Leaving a Pilates Studio in Copenhagen 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2015) 7-9-15 Arriving at La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen 001.jpg 7-10-15 Out and about in Copenhagen 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2015) 7-31-15 Leaving Hotel in Washington DC 001.jpg|(Jul 31, 2015) 9-9-15 Out in Santa Monica 002.jpg|(Sep 9, 2015) 10-24-15 Instagram 008.jpg|(Oct 24, 2015) 11-21-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 21, 2015) 11-21-15 Arriving JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg 5-23-18 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(May 23, 2018) 7-10-18 Leaving a boutique in SoHo 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2018) Prada - Suede point-toe pump.jpg 6-7-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 7, 2014) 6-21-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2014) Prada - Suede Kitten-heel pumps.jpg|Suede Kitten-heel pump 8-15-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 15, 2015) Prada - Patent pump.jpg AHS Hotel - Battle Royale 007.png|American Horror Story (2015) Sunglasses Fall/Winter 2008 RTW Collection Prada - Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly 2-25-09 François Berthier 001.jpg|Francois Berthier (Feb 25, 2009) Spring/Summer 2011 RTW "Minimal Baroque Deluxe" Collection Prada - Baroque Round.jpg|Baroque Round 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2011) 25 September 2011 001.jpg|(Sep 25, 2011) 11-16-11 London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) PR 05 QS Prada - PR 05 QS.jpg 2-17-14 Arriving at The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2014) 2-26-14 Leaving a studio in Hollywood 002.jpg|(Feb 26, 2014) 3-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Mar 3, 2014) 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Backstage 001.jpeg|SXSW (Mar 14, 2014 3-14-14 Leaving SXSW Keynote 003.jpg 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Mar 18, 2014) 3-21-14 At Sirius XM Radio 001.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) 3-24-14 Leaving the Z100 Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 24, 2014) 3-24-14 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg 4-6-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 004.jpg|(Apr 6, 2014) 5-6-14 Backstage at Philips Arena in Atlanta 002.jpg|(May 6, 2014) 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 7, 2014) 6-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 19, 2014) 12-1-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|(Dec 1, 2014) 12-2-14 Leaving The Howard Stern Show in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 2, 2014) 51 IS Prada - PR 51IS.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 17, 2014) 6-21-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2015) Prada - 51IS sunglasses.jpg 2-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Feb 20, 2014) 3-13-14 Out in Austin 003.jpg|(Mar 13, 2014) PR 23QS Triangle 1AB0A7 Prada - PR 23QS Triangle 1AB0A7.jpg 11-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 20, 2015) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Prada - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection.jpg 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 003.jpg|Ashleigh Sim (Jun 15, 2009) 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 002.jpg|(Jun 26, 2009) July 18 2009.jpg|(Jul 18, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Prada Spring 2010 RTW Crystal Overlay Dress.jpg Prada Spring 2010 Transparent Sandals.jpg Prada - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Collection.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 256.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Black Silk and Nylon Organza Dress.jpg 11-14-09 At MOCA Gala.jpg|(Nov 14, 2009) Custom Monster Ball dresses: Both pieces “are made of ciré, a plastic and technical jersey. The embroidery reveals a black guipure flower motif with lace trimming. The skirt recalls an à panier structure, typical of the 18th century” Prada Sketch.jpg Gallery_main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-20.jpg|(Nov 14) gaga-prada3.jpg|Monster Ball: Arena version 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_001.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (May 3, 2010) Other 11-14-09 Backstage at MOCA 30th Anniversary in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2009) May 3, 2010 001.png|(May 3, 2010) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga and dancers wear dress by Prada at Moca Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses Category:Shoes